Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-26245618-20150326024426
Hey guys, new commenter here ! I really tried thus far after starting the series last summer (watching the first 4 seasons in like a month or so..!) to keep everything in order in my head but it's becoming too much to handle on my own now really ! It was obvious we would get a "twin theory" at some point, the plot twist is that it seems to be a "jason's twin" theory with Charles. But there are things that do not really make sense : Let's assume that Charles was a psycho child indeed who caused Alison's trauma that was demostrated during the trial with the fruit throwing and he was sent to Radley at such a young age. Let's even assume that Alison does not remember anything as she was young, that Jason was told never to talk about it and he has been so problematic (drugs etc) because of that and that the "parents" (Mr. D is not Charles's dad obviously - which raises the question if Peter Hastings knew about that) played the "dead child" card. They lived in Rosewood back then right ? So they had friends, most people knew them, they knew they had another child right ? Even if they said the child died there should be a funeral of some kind, a grave, something ! And nobody, ever in this town ever brought up to any of the known characters that the DiLaurentis family had another child ? I find this highly improbable..! Especially when it comes to the Hastings family. Veronica herself said that they used to take the girls to the Campbell orchard and we saw the DiLaurentis family there on the projection ! Why would the Hastings keep quiet about that, especially after all that happened ? And what about Melissa ? She was old enough, same age as Jason and Charles ! She had to remember that there was another child ! Could it be that Melissa revealed that secret to CeCe (about Jason and Charles) the big night of Bethany's murder etc when Jason said they saw them talking ? Could it be that CeCe went to Radley to trace down that story about Charles ? And what would be her motive ? To protect Ali and help her get back safe ? Also...Charles is quite a british name..And we were introduced to a british character a few episodes before..Colin did not serve any actual purpose other than Spencer's 2nd silly fling after she and Toby grew apart. Of course the same thing can be said about Jonny. As for Andrew, it is obviously not a coincidence that the orchard is named Campbell. These three families (Hastings, DiLaurentis, Campbell) are intertwined in more ways than we may think. I am highly skeptical of the "Andrew is just an A helper because he dislikes Mona" scenario personally. Last but not least...How much of a coincidence is that Melissa called at this episode on this very moment and Andrew was spying on that conversation ? Anything involving Melissa cannot be a coincidence. She did lock Aria in a Box along with Wilson on the train after all (even if she claimed she was blackmailed), she is not as "innocent" as she seems in my opinion. Does she really care about Spencer or herself above all really ? Ugh..Just had to take some first thoughts out of my head..